


Seonghwa’s Problem

by utopiansun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Misunderstandings, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Nothing, but funny ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiansun/pseuds/utopiansun
Summary: Jongho accidentally witnesses Hongjoong fixing Seonghwa’s problem. Yunho is there for like a second too.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Seonghwa’s Problem

Jongho just wanted to ask for a charger. He didn’t want to witness whatever this was. He didn’t need to hear whatever was going on behind this barely open door, and yet here he was, frozen in shock with no choice but to listen.

“Can you hold still?”

“I’m trying my best!”

“Well, try harder! I’m trying to fix your little problem here, Seonghwa.”

This wasn’t happening. Jongho was dreaming for sure. Maybe this was a misunderstanding. Maybe he was hearing all of this wrong. He opened the door a little wider, just enough to peek into the room. He almost screamed at the sight of his hyung kneeling down in front of Seonghwa, the latter having his back turned to the door. They didn’t notice Jongho, and the maknae wasn’t sure whether to feel glad about that or not.

Hongjoong mumbled something incoherent. 

“Take it out of your mouth when you speak.”

“I said, squeeze the sides together while I work on it.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Hey Jongho.”

Jongho quickly turned around, hushing Yunho. The older tilted his head confused, but Jongho simply pointed at the room. Why was he still standing here? Yunho stepped behind him and both of them peeked into the room now.

“Ow!”

“Be careful.”

“That’s funny coming from you. Maybe you should be careful. I told you to squeeze it!”

“I am squeezing it!”

“You’re not squeezing it tight enough!”

“You’re always so annoying when it comes to this, Hongjoong. This is why I never come to you.”

“Oh, then go to Yeosang! Maybe he would be able to help you!”

“Fine! He’d even help me clean the wet mess up afterwards!”

“You act like I don’t do that.”

“You don’t.”

“Okay, well I’ll do it today.”

“You better.”

Jongho looked up towards his hyung, seeing the same mortified expression on his face. Yunho looked down at Jongho, pointing behind him to signal that they should just leave and forget what they just witnessed. Jongho nodded, moving back slowly and going to close the door, but stopping at what he heard next. Out of pure shock, nothing else.

“Have you tried to make it slick some more? Maybe then it’ll slide better.”

“Of course, I have, Seonghwa. It’s not moving!”

Jongho nodded to himself because yup, that was his last sign to leave, to get the fuck out of there. Preferably the entire dorm, and maybe not return until he gets to see a therapist about this. He closed the door, quickly walking away like Yunho had already done seconds ago.

“You know what, Hongjoong? Whatever! The zipper can’t be fixed, I’ll just wear another pair.”

“No, I got this!”

“You tried everything. You tried lip balm, forcefully pulling it up, a needle and thread! You even tried butter and wanted to spill hot water on my crotch.”

“But you said these are your favorite..”

“Some of my favorites. I have more than one pair. Get up, Hongjoong. You spilled the water all over the floor. I’ll change and then we can clean up.”

“If you say so.”


End file.
